Alexei Snow
Appearance Alexei is average height, and built thinly. His hair is white, the same as all of the Snow bloodline, and his eyes are bright, and shine with intelligence. He dresses well, because he grew up dressed well, and knows nothing else. He has trained his body from a young age, so he is lean, and strong, and knows his body well. Personality As the middle child of the Snow family, Alexei was looked to from all directions for guidance: from his older sister to to deal with his younger brother, from his parents to help control his sister, from his brother to help persuade his parents to get him something new and shiny. This made him a sort of foundation for the family, and he learned to love it. He enjoys helping people, and making their lives better. As he grew up into a young man, he found that, at a certain point, his family didn't need him to be the middle-man anymore, so he decided to move on, and find a new calling in have life. His grandfather had retired from the Marines long before Alexei was born, but his tales of helping bring Justice to the world rung true with Alexei, so he packed his things, said his goodbyes, and left for the Marine Academy. One of the things Alexei loves most is singing. He's been singing since he was a toddler, and it has become a strong part of who he is today. When he became a teenager, he found that he wanted to develop his natural ability to sing into something more refined, so he began taking classes to better his skill. Through training and dedication, he's refined his ability greatly, eventually taking to the stage under the name Alexei Stardust, a flamboyant name for his flamboyant on-stage persona, who has a penchant for glitter and capes. Alexei Stardust isn't well known as he only performed a few times before he left for the Marines. Biography Born to a wealthy family, Alexei was well taken care of as a child. His family, the Snows, have had their money for quite some time, and are the Dukes of an island in the North Blue, Tirma Island. Their family and the stewards of the estate have benevolently presided over the people of Frisbee Island for countless generations. They are loved by the Islanders, for whom they ensure a comfortable life. His whole life, Alexei had been raised with the mindset of a leader, so that one day he might take over as Duke of Tirma Island. His ambitions lay elsewhere, though, and he let his sister become the Duchess, while he pursued a career in the Marines. He joined the Marines and went to the Academy, to be trained for leadership in the military. When he graduated, he was given the rank of Petty Officer and sent off to patrol. Professions Entertainer: An entertainer makes their living through putting on shows and keeping a crowd enthralled in their act. They’re experts at knowing what people like and how to keep people watching. This character is a singer and has knowledge pertaining to this vocation. When putting on a show, Entertainers have a high chance of distracting any nameless faces in a crowd, entrancing them in their performance, if they decided to put one on. Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in the Six Palm Arts and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7. Traits 'Professional Traits' Keep the Show Going (1 Slot): In order to thrive in the entertainment business, you need to be able to break the mold and go out of norms to truly put on a great show. This character gains bonus technique points equal to 50% their Will for the purpose of making entertainment techniques. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Interim of the Strong (3 Slots): A thirst for power has a hard time being quelled, but perhaps a temporary one is enough for the moment. This character is granted a temporary boost in strength, by 9 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Six Palms Art A Martial Art made and practiced only by the Snow family, it is grounded in relaxation. All techniques start and end with the concept of being relaxed. The idea behind it is that the relaxation removes their tension, allowing their body to absorb and disperse the blows they take more readily, and can let their Palms attack through the natural defenses of most opponents, for the most part. When in combat, the user stays as relaxed as possible, to conserve energy, and to be able to better absorb blows. Statistics As a starting roll, I gained an extra 14 stats on my base. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Baby Den Den Mushi(50): Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. Item Name(Cost): Description Techniques Combat Techniques Entertainment Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Marine Category:Approved